Your Word Against Mine
by No More Love
Summary: Leo has been treating Raph different lately and one night in the dogo Raph finds out why. first chapter re-done.
1. Chapter 1

**OK THIRD TIME'S THE CHARM, SWEAR IM DONE FIXING THIS CHAPTER NOW AND WILL START WORKING ON THE NEXT!**

* * *

It was quiet in the lair, deserted as Mikey and Don had taken Master Splinter to April's. He had been sick for weeks and needed the fresh air. Raph had stayed behind, taking his frustration out on the Dojo's much abused punching bag. Something was up with Leo, he couldn't tell what was bothering him but all his energy seemed to be pointed at Raph. When Master Splinter first got sick and let Leo take over training was when it really started. Leo looked at him different now; there was something in his eyes that he didn't like something dangerous.

Leo pushed him harder in training, making him go longer then Mikey and Don. When they spared Leo was holding back, looking for ways to get past his defenses, then would attack with a power that Raph didn't know he had. The end would always come with Raph one the floor and Leo standing over him, that dangerous look in his eyes. If Raph didn't know any better he would think Leo was trying to his limits, how hard he would have to push till Raph couldn't push back.

Raph sent another barrage of punches at the bag, though they weren't as strong as he would have liked. He was tired. Leo had given him extended training again, which ended in another fight, only this time it was Leo that had left and Raph stayed, strange…. Now after almost an hour spent on the bag Raph was whipped. His muscles ached, his arms and legs felt weak, and his vision was starting to blur around the edges. He had just sat down, breathing starting to slow, when the Dojo's door was opened. Looking up Raph saw that it was Leo standing there in the door way, that strange look in his eyes. Raphael shuddered.

"What cha doin' here Fearless? Thought ya'd be at April's." Raph asked, his eyes moving to his lightly shaking hands. _"Damn maybe I shouldn't have over done it like that. Everythin' feels heavy now." _

Raph herd the door slide shut before Leo spoke. "No. I would rather be here… with you." Raph's ears perked up at that. _"With me? 'Nother trainin' routine probably."_

Sighing with frustration Raph got to his feet, swaying slightly and hopping Leo didn't notice. Walking over to the door Raph kept his eyes down, not wanting to look at Leo.

"Sorry but cha on ya own, I'm done for the night." Raph reached for the slider but Leo stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Within one movement, so fast Raphael almost didn't see it, he was shoved against the wall, Leo's body holding him there. With his arms pinned above his head and Leo so close Raph felt very uncomfortable and more then a little annoyed.

"What th' shell Leo?!" Raph was already struggling, which only caused Leo to push against him more. The only answer he received was Leo's lips meeting his in a forceful kiss.

**Ok so I know I didn't add much to this re-done chapter but I just wanted to make sure it was fixed enough to be called a story so I could start working on the next chapter. If anyone has any ideas or something they would like to see in this story please let me know. **

* * *

**Thank you for reading please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

Raph's brain couldn't register what was going on, everything was so wrong and nothing made sense. Leo's tongue brushed against Raph's lip, but Raph only closed his lips tighter. Leo could tell this wasn't going to be something Raph would willingly take part in…. so he'd just have to make him.

Raph still struggled, though he wasn't making much head way, he was horrified with how weak he seemed against Leo at the moment. Leo moved one of his legs between Raph's legs and pushed up, making the red-banded turtle gasp. Leo took the opportunity to move his tongue to Raph's mouth, exploring it extensively. After recovering from his moment of shock Raph bit down on Leo's tongue, making the older turtle pull back. Taking this opportunity Raph pushed against Leo with all his strength, making both of them fall to the ground. Landing a quick hit to Leo's cheek Raph got to his feet and scrambled for the door, only to be tackled a few feet short. Leo pushed Raph face first onto the mat's, pinning on of his arm's behind his shell in a painful hold.

"What the shell, Leo? Get off o' me!" Raph tried to buck the unwanted weight off his back but Leo only pushed harder on his arm, his legs moving to push Raph's apart.

**"Be still Raphael. You cannot win."**Leo's voice surprised Raph, it sounded almost bionic, like a robot in one of those movies Mikey loves. Leo leaned on his more then, the weight making his arm feel as if it would break, and stopping his useless struggles. Feeling something against his leg Raph panicked at realizing Leo was sitting right between his legs, and he was completely exposed.

"L-Leo come man this ain't funny any more, just get off'a me alright?" Raph tried to reach his brother with his free hand, but he couldn't get a grip on him before Leo grabbed his arm and pinned it to the mat. Leo leaned forward and nuzzled Raph's neck, the feeling making Raph shiver. Leo made a rumbling sound deep in his chest as he moved along Raph's neck, licking and biting the sensitive flesh, the sensation some what over whelmed Raph causing his to give a low moan.

_"Damn what's with Leo… and why does this feel so good?" _Raph's thought was interrupted when he felt Leo shift, ceasing the attention to his neck now that Raphael had calmed, and felt something push against his entrance. Raph had just made the realization of what it was when Leo pushed against him. Raphael yelled out in surprise and pain.

* * *

**I LOVE PEOPLE WHO R&R! THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days sense Leo's... confrontation? Was that a good word for it? No. it was an attack. He still couldn't believe it, that his brother would... it hurt to even think about it. Raph had always had feelings for Leo but the way this was happening was just crazy.

The time sense then has been odd to say the least. More of the time Leo was normal, like nothing even happened, but then the "look" came. Every time Leo gets that look his eyes would just change, HE would change. Leo would be normal to everyone but him, playing games with Mikey, helping Donny in the lab, but with Raph he was just different. He would say things he knew would hurt him, or make him upset, he would even just trip him if he got the chance. He had even pinched Raph's tall when they were all, minus Splinter, in the kitchen. And NO ONE NOTICED!

"Fuckin' ninja." Raph muttered rolling over in his hammock so his shell faced the door. "Even if I knew what was wrong with him s'not like I could tell anyone." his mind wondered back to what Leo had said three days ago.

**_"If you wish to tell them be my guest. Not that they would believe you, it's your word against mine, Raphael." _**Leo's oddly biotical voice echoed in his mind. That was another thing, Leo's voice changed when he got that look.

Raph struck out at the wall, his fist connecting with a loud thud. Pulling back his now bleeding knuckles he gave a deep sigh.

"Fucking prick." he muttered, no idea why he was trying to be quite, everyone was already asleep. Not that they could hear anything from his room anyways, it was almost sound proof. His thoughts went back to Leo, nothing had happened lately that could change his brother like this was there? Remembering when he had first seen that look from Leo, it was the day after they had a run-in with the shredder, but that was nothing new. They had been separated during the fight ad Raph had found Leo unconscious new stockmen.

Raph had been the first person Leo saw when he woke up, his eyes had been clouded, but that wasn't the same look or anything to different so Raph just brushed it off...but he couldn't think of anyone else who could have messed with Leo that he knew of.

Raph lay on his back now, bleeding hand off the side of his hammock, leaving a small pool of blood on the ground. Closing his eyes Raph wanted nothing more then to just fall asleep. Just as he felt like he would fall asleep Raph herd the door to his room open before quickly closing again. Cracking his eyes open Raph saw someone standing in the low light that entered from under the door. The blue of his bandana stood out greatly in Raphael's mind, making him stand quickly, his vision blurring from the sudden head rush. Before his vision could clear Raphael felt Leo's fist connect with his plastron, knocking the breath out of him, the pain making him fall to his knees. His vision clear now Raph looked up at Leo, only to be met with a fist to the side of his head, knocking him flat on the ground.

Raphael tried to regain his lost breath as a weight settled his shell, holding him in place while calloused hands pulled his arms behind him, tying them together. Finally being able to take a breath his voice came out in a horse whisper.

"L-Leo, don't do this bro! Just let me up." Raphael was quickly flipped onto his back, Leo's weight moving to his hips as he leaned onto him, plastron to plastron, placing his hands on either side of his head. Raphael noticed Leo's eyes as he came closer, only one had that odd red-ish glow; the other remained the same onyx black he had always known. Leo moved closer then, connecting their lips as he had last time, only this time not as forcefully but still covered in want. Raph felt his old feelings for Leo start to turn in his heart when Leo gripped the back of his neck to deepen the kiss, trailing his fingertips up his side along the tender area between his shell and plastron. A low moan was trapped in his through when Raph decided to hell with his pride for once and kissed Leo back; the reaction surprised the older turtle but was greatly welcomed.

the blue-banded turtle moved his free hand down to rub over the others slit, feeling the growing eriction twitch and its owner freeze, their last encounter still fresh in his mind. Parting their kiss Leo moved his mouth to Raph's neck, kissing and licking his way to the shoulder, parting long enough to speak to his brother.

"relax, you'll enjoy it." the voice was less biotical then before but the change could still be noticed, to prove his point Leo bit Raph's shoulder, earning a gasp, before licking the light wound giving a painful pleasure.

"There's something wrong with-aahh!" Rapheal's sentence was cut off as his now stiff erection was pulled from its housing, being treated with rough but exciting strokes. Almost as if the pleasure had smacked him the reality of the situation finally came to Raphael, he was about to let his brother fuck him when something was clearly wrong. Beginning to struggle with the binds on his wrists Leo knew where things were headed, so when Raph opened his mouth to speak Leo gripped his through with his hand and squeezed. Raphael made a small chocking sound and fear shown in his eyes, Leo decided he loved it. Loved the way he was in control, the way fear looked in his brother's eyes that the fear was for only him to see, the sounds he was making, the shiver in his muscles, loving how powerless Raphael was to him. He could do anything, and he would, in time.

Leo leaned in and kissed Raph, biting his lip before disconnecting, and quickly pulled down the red bandana to use as a gag. Leonardo moved down the body till he was between its legs, holding them open with his knees. Sucking on one of his fingers Leo used his other hand to play with Raph's tail, causing him to shake and quiver with every stroke and pinch, even whimpering a few times. Placing the finger he had been sucking on to Raph's entrance he nudged it before slowly pushing his finger in, the moan from Raph was poorly hidden behind the gag. Moving his finger in and out of his brother, Leo began stroking his own dick to full hardness, coating it in precum. After a few minutes of using his finger and watching Raph tying not to enjoy it, Leo removed his finger and lined up his member, pausing to look at the one beneath him.

Raph was breathing heavily, shaking slightly, and trying not to look at Leo. There was a bit of blood from the bite, his member standing at full length, and his arms still moved with his attempts to break free, though the attempts were weakening quickly. Leo licked his lips and pinched Raph's tail roughly. The pain in his tail made Raph look up horrified when he could see the black in Leo's eye turn with that red-ish glow. He knew now that this was going to be painful, and those eyes where the key. Leo pushed in then, going all the way to his hilt. Raphael closed his eyes and groaned painfully. Trying to move away wasn't an option when Leo held his hips with a bruising grip, keeping him in place as he started to move.

Leo's pace was quick and powerful, making Raph's shell scrape against the ground with every thrust, the grip on his hips pulled him against Leo every time he pushed in. his arms going numb from their position beneath him Raph couldn't fight the ropes anymore, not that he had been making much headway. the moans that escaped him when Leo hit something inside that he never even knew was there were of pure pleasure, his body's natural reaction. Raph could feel himself getting closer to his release and only hoped Leo was the same?

Leo's pace quickened suddenly and Raph knew it would be over soon. Every thought left Raphael as he came, muscles locking up from the sensation, his cum creating a mess across his plastron. Leonardo felt the walls close in around his eriction and with two more powerful thrusts he reached his own climax, releasing his seed deep inside the other.

The two lay there, panting and feeling the after high of sex. Raphael's breathing seemed loud behind the gag until Leo removed it, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. Having yet to pull out Raph hoped that Leo wasn't planning round two. He was grateful when his now soft brother pulled out, rolling him onto his side to cut the binds free. Raph didn't dare speak as he moved his arms in front of him, feeling the pins and needles of them trying to wake up. He did, however, glance at his blue-banded brother, who was watching him from not two feet away.

Raph was wondering what was going on behind those red eyes when they suddenly changed, turning black again. Leo didn't seem aware of what was going on or what had happened, he looked around lazily before falling onto his back, passed out cold. Left in disbelieve for a moment Raph, knew he had to make everything normal before his brother woke up and realized what he had done.

After he had cleaned himself and Leo last night he had put Leo to bed, his brother completely unaware the whole time. While cleaning Raph had thought a lot about what had happened, who they had seen in the days before all this began, and a lot about how he felt for Leo. He loved all his brothers, that was never a doubt in anyone's minds, but he felt different for Leo. It started around the time Master Splinter would pick the leader. Raph had been watching Leo closely, trying to find a way to beat him, any misstep, any weak spot, and any hesitation. He had found few, all hard to exploit, but what he really noticed was Leo's skills. His grace was unmatched, his strength was subtle but always present, his mind was unparalleled in ninjustu and battle plans. When Leo was chosen leader Raph was angry of course, but not just because he had lost, he knew that unless he was the best too, then he would never be good enough for Leo.

Raph knew now that no matter how hard he had tried to hide his feelings for Leo they have always been there, and even now after what Leo has done he would still trade his life for Leo's at any given moment. He wanted to be with Leo, but not like this, not when it wasn't his brother. He had to find out what was wrong with Leo and he had to find out quick. That's why he went to Donny.

The genius was in his lab as always when Raph walked in, looking up from his computer Donny smiled at Raph before seeing the bruises covering his body and the rope burn around his wrists.

"Raph what happened?" Donny had jumped up and pulled his brother to an empty seat, going to get the first aid kit before Raph could answer.

"Donny I need your help with something." he stated flatly without looking at don when he started checking him over.

"With what? What happened?"

"Can people use mind control?" Raph asked, ignoring the second question don asked.

"Mind control? Well... yea I guess it's possible with the right equipment, but that would take time, brains, and LOTS of money. Why, who do you think is brain washed?" Raph didn't answer at first, his mind knowing now who had messed with his brother's mind. Time? money? Brains? There wasn't any one person, who could do that on their own, but he knew of two who could do it together, and he knew where they were.

"Leo." was Raph's only answer.

"You think Leo's brain washed?" don looked like he was going to laugh till he saw the look on Raph's face. Taking another look at the bumps and bruises, especially the ones on his neck, wrists, hips, and the bite on his shoulder. Who could get close enough to tie his brother up? Who would try to choke him without intending to kill? Why where there bruises on his hips of all places? And who in the hell would bite a turtle? No one, that's who, no one could do all those things except another ninja. Worse the only ninja's Raph wouldn't kill if they did this would be family...

"Raph... who did this to you?"

"...Leo."

I would like to thank everyone for R&R and also thank Rose Black Dragon and hkeren40 for your kind words and for kicking me into gear otherwise this chapter still might not be finished.


End file.
